PAPI CUPIDO
by SanPalma
Summary: Todoroki y Midoriya deben de estar juntos, y eso es algo de lo que Endeavor se va a encargar. •Serie de Drabbles sin mucha lógica, sentido, continuidad y mucho OoC. •¿Pareja TodoDeku? •Disponible también en Wattpad.
1. 1

Era simple, el quirk de su hijo era poderoso, el quirk del pupilo de su rival era aún más poderoso, ¡la unión de ambos quirk daría lugar al hijo perfecto!

¡Era un plan sin fallas!

—Shouto, cásate con e pupilo de All Might y ten muchos hijos.  
—Púdrete.

Corrección, tenía una falla: su hijo era un necio heterosexual.

No importaba, él se encargaría de que ambos estuvieran juntos, sí o sí.


	2. 2

La mejor forma de llegar a su objetivo era que ambos cedieran a la calentura y se revolcaran. Era lo más lógico.

Calentura = Relaciones sexuales.

Relaciones sexuales = Bebé.

Bebé = Familia forzada.

Familia forzada = Se repite el ciclo.

No obstante, tal vez poner un vídeo porno en el estuche de la película que verían no fue su mejor idea...

—Te mereces ese golpe, Deku-kun salió corriendo de la casa.  
—No pedí tu opinión, Fuyumi.


	3. 3

—Hoy Midoriya recibió un gran ramo de rosas.  
—¿Y?  
—La tarjeta decía que las envié yo.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Te beso como agradecimiento al menos?  
—No, pero yo le queme las rosas.


	4. 4

—¿Usted es la señora Midoriya?  
—Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted? Me parece conocido...  
—No soy nadie, sólo necesito que me firme estos papeles y me iré.  
—¿Qué dicen?  
—Nada importante, son sólo documentos en donde acepta que su hijo se comprometa con el mío.  
—...


	5. 5

—[Habla Midoriya, ¿quién es?]  
—[¡Ayudeme, por favor! ¡Van a matarme!]  
—[¡Oh, Dios!]  
—[¡Dicen que sólo me perdonaran la vida sí usted cumple con una condición!]  
—[La cumpliré, no se preocupe, sólo dígame cuál es.]  
—[Que te cases con Shouto.]

—...  
—[¿Endeavor..san?]  
—[...Mierda...]


	6. 6

Una mañana cualquiera, Midoriya encontró un sospechoso maletín fuera de su apartamento. En la parte superior había una nota:

«Cásate con Todoroki Shouto y todo esto será tuyo»

Casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver el interior y encontrar un cheque por cien millones de yenes...


	7. 7

—Padre, sí no quieres terminar muerto, te aconsejo que te deshagas de esa cosa antes de que Shouto la vea...  
—¿Por qué? No me digas que no le gusta el chocolate.  
—A Shouto le gusta el chocolate, lo que no creo que le guste es encontrar una estatua a tamaño real de Midoriya desnudo hecho con el dentro de su habitación.  
—Que aguafiestas eres, Fuyumi.


	8. 8

—Escucha bien, All Might, estoy dispuesto a formar una alianza contigo sí así es posible crear al hijo perfecto.  
—Oh, vaya...No tenía idea de que era así como te sentías, Endeavor... Pero, ya sabes...¿no estás ya muy viejo para dar a luz? ¿No sería peligroso para tu cuerpo?  
—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota?! ¡Me refería a mi hijo y tu pupilo, imbécil! ¡¿Y por qué demonios soy yo el que daría a luz?!


	9. 9

—No voy a ayudarte con un plan tan estúpido como ese, Enji.  
—Eres su madre, si le dices que se dé una oportunidad con el pupilo de All Might lo va a hacer.  
—El amor no es algo que pueda forzarse, Enji.  
—Pero los hijos si; así tuvimos los nuestros, ¿no?  
—Fuera de aquí, Enji.


	10. 10

🎼🎵🎵🎼  
De la sierra, morena  
cielito lindo vienen bajando  
un par de ojitos negros  
cielito lindo de contrabando.  
🎼🎵🎵🎼

—[Todoroki-kun, hay mariachis fuera de mi casa...]  
—[¿Y?]  
—[Dicen que los mandaste tú...]  
—[Échales agua hirviendo]


	11. 11

—Este chico, Bakugou, también engendraría un buen hijo con el pupilo de All Might, ¿sabes?  
—Midoriya no está interesado en Bakugou.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? Sí no está interesado en ti, muy probablemente lo este de él.  
—Te digo que no está interesado.  
—¿Ahora estás celoso, Shouto?  
—No.  
—¿Estos celos te hacen daño y te enloquecen?  
—Te digo que no estoy celoso.  
—Pues ve y dale toda tu ternura, enamoralo, cásate, ten hijos y después puedes dejarlo ir con el otro.  
—Imbécil.


	12. 12

—Me llamaron para el papel protagonista de una película.  
—¿Y?  
—Al parecer, Midoriya fue invitado para ser el antagonista.  
—¿Y?  
—Parece tratarse de una película donde ambos terminamos enamorados.  
—¿Lo ves? El destino quiere que estén juntos.  
—¿Seguro que no has tenido nada que ver con esto?  
—Ha sido el destino, Shouto, te lo aseguro.  
—Mmm...

Aún sin creerle, Todoroki decidió salir de la estancia. Endeavor no tardó en realizar una llamada.

—Bien hecho, le aumentaré un cero a tu cheque si logras hacer que se besen.  
—Con que el destino, ¿eh, viejo?  
—Ah...


	13. 13

—[Endeavor-san, ¿podría decirle a los televidentes cómo se siente al ver que su hijo por fin se ha convertido en un héroe profesional?]  
—[Me da igual, no estaré conforme hasta que supere a All Might]  
—[Como siempre con grandes expectativas, Endeavor-san. Sin embargo, cabe destacar que a pesar de la reciente inclusión de su hijo a el mundo profesional, él ya ha ganado mucha popularidad, así como muchas fans]  
—[Por supuesto, lleva mi sangre, después de...espera...¿muchas fans?]  
—[Muchísimas fans]  
—[¡Que ninguna de esas zorras sin quirks apreciables se acerque a Shouto! ¡Él sólo puede estar con el pupilo de All Might, ¿me oyeron?!

Y Midoriya apago el televisor, no quería ver nada de lo que acontecería después, sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra...


	14. 14

—Que extraño, de ayer a hoy mis seguidores han aumentado. ¿Tú sabes por qué, Fuyumi?  
—Ni idea. ¿Hiciste algo ayer que los impresionara?  
—Llame zorras a las fans de Shouto en televisión nacional, ¿cuenta?  
—...¿Algo más?...  
—No que recuerde...¡Oh! Le advertí al mundo que Shouto sólo podía salir con el pupilo de All Might.  
—¿Tal vez tus nuevos seguidores los apoyan a ambos como pareja igual que tú?  
—¿Y eso me hace mejor héroe que All Might?  
—No, te hace un padre con mente abierta a las relaciones homosexuales y dispuesto a proteger la no relación de su hijo con uñas y dientes.  
—¿Y mejor héroe que All Might?  
—No, padre, pero si te hace uno de los pocos héroes que han expresado abiertamente su apoyo a la comunidad LGBT.  
—¿Y All Might ha hecho eso?  
—No que yo recuerde...  
—¡In your face, Might! ¡Soy mejor que tú, hijo de puta!


	15. 15

—¿A ti también te han estado llegando este tipo de mensajes, Todoroki-kun?  
—No paran de llegar, uno tras otro. Y no sirve de nada bloquearlos, siguen apareciendo.  
—"Se ven tan bien juntos", " ya casense", "tengan hijos", es incómodo recibir tantos mensajes así. También me han llegado links a páginas, pero tengo miedo de abrirlos...  
—No lo hagas, Midoriya, lo digo por tu bien...  
—¿Ya lo hiciste tú? ¿A dónde llevan?  
—A imágenes muy vergonzosas de nosotros haciendo cosas indecentes.

Midoriya se sonrojo al imaginar que clase de cosas habría ahí, y decidió que nunca abriría esos links...

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?— continuó Todoroki.  
—¿El hashtag?  
—Exacto. Mi maldito viejo tiene la culpa de todo otra vez.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo universo, en el mismo planeta, en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad, pero en un diferente establecimiento, específicamente en la mansión Todoroki y en la habitación de Endeavor, el mencionado reía mientras veía todo el material que abundaba en Internet con el hashtag que había iniciado, #PapiCupido, mientras compartía todo lo que encontraba desde diferentes cuentas a los perfiles de su hijo y a quien sería, quieran o no, su futura pareja.


	16. 16

Villanos, desastre, una pelea entre el bien y el mal, al final todo terminó bien, ganaron los héroes, como siempre. Y, sin embargo, Endeavor mantenía un sabor agridulce en su boca gracias a dos personas.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca del no novio de su hijo? ¿Y por qué su hijo no la carbonizaba por estar cerca de lo que era suyo?

Oh, bueno, sí su hijo no marcaba territorio entonces lo haría por él.

Sería una pena que a alguien se le empiece a quemar su sedoso y lindo cabello.


	17. 17

—Buenas noches, me presento, soy Iida Tenya y es un placer conocerlo, Endeavor-san.

Endeavor miro sin emoción al chico frente a él, quien mantenía su cuerpo en una postura de 90° para saludar.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—Todoroki-kun, Midoriya y yo hemos quedado en vernos hoy aquí para salir a tomar algo juntos.  
—Eres el tercero en discordia, ¿eh?  
—¿Disculpe?  
—¿Te gusta mi hijo o el pupilo de All Might?  
—¡Imposible! ¡Esos sentimientos serían inauditos de mi parte!  
—Me alegra, porque ellos están en plena aventura del enamoramiento juntos.  
—¿De verdad? ¡Soy un pésimo amigo! ¡No tenía idea de los sentimientos que sentían entre sí! Deben de sentirse incómodos conmigo en cada salida que tenemos.  
—Ya estás entendiendo. ¿Qué es lo que debes de hacer, entonces?  
—¡Dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible, por supuesto!  
—¿Iida? Perdona mi tardanza, Midoriya llamó para decirme que nos adelantemos, que allá nos vera.  
—¡Todoroki-kun, perdona mi falta de atención, no tenía idea de lo que ambos sentían!  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Midoriya y tú pueden ir a disfrutar sin mi. Les deseo un futuro próspero a ambos. Buenas noches, y discúlpame con Midoriya también, por favor. Y le agradezco a usted, Endeavor-san, seguiría siendo un tonto ignorante sin su intervención.

Iida no dejo a Todoroki responder, sólo se alejó a pasos veloces.

—Ese chico me agrada.  
—¿Qué demonios le dijiste?


	18. 18

—Padre, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
—Escuche a Shouto hablar por teléfono. Al parecer el pupilo de All Might vendrá hoy.  
—¿Eso que tiene que ver con este desastre?  
—Busco en los álbumes familiares. Le mostraré fotografías de cuando Shouto era un bebé.  
—...Padre...  
—¿Qué quieres, Fuyumi? Mejor ayúdame a buscar en lugar de hablar.  
—No tenemos fotografías de Shouto de bebé porque tú nunca lo dejaste crecer como un niño normal, ¿lo recuerdas?  
—Oh...cierto...


	19. 19

—[Viejo, voy a matarte cuando llegue a casa]  
—[¿Ah? Inténtalo, Shouto, aún te quedan años para alcanzar mi nivel y poder matarme]  
—[Eso crees tú]  
—[Si, bueno, ¿y por qué me vas a matar ahora?]  
—[No te hagas el inocente, viejo. Esta vez cruzaste los límites]  
—[Bien, lo admito, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, yo provoque que a Uravity se le quemara su cabello, ¿y qué? He hecho cosas peores]  
—[¡¿Fuiste tú?!]  
—[...Ah...no...pero si vi las chispas del cable y no le dije... ¿De qué hablabas tú?]  
—[Hoy Midoriya recibió un paquete por correo, ¿seguro que no sabes qué contenía?]  
—[Te estoy diciendo que no sé. ¿Qué tenía?]  
—[Un disfraz de conejita playboy, para la fiesta de Halloween de hoy]  
—[Te juro que yo no hetenido nada que ver, Shouto]  
—[Como si te fuera a creer. Estate preparado, porque esto no te lo voy a perdonar]

Y colgó.

—Pero de verdad que yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto...


	20. 20

Y tocaron el timbre. ¿Quién demonios era? ¡Estaba demasiado ocupado traficando imágenes del pupilo de All Might por internet! ¡Su contacto era demasiado especial!

—Buenas tardes, Endeavor-san. Me presento, mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo, soy compañera de trabajo y amiga de Todoroki-kun. ¿Se encontrará él en casa? Necesitamos aclarar algunos puntos sobre una misión que tenemos juntos.

Y cerró la puerta. Ojalá le haya dado en la nariz. Shouto no necesitaba a ninguna amiguita.

Ojalá no insistiera, su cabello estaba más lindo y largo que el de la otra chica, sería un pena que también lo perdiera.


	21. 21

Era un callejón oscuro, no había más que una farola alumbrando el lugar y ahí estaba él, esperando, hasta que vio a un sujeto encapuchado salir de las sombras, él venía igual, así que no le importo mucho.

—Hasta que llegas, llevo aquí buen rato— recriminó Endeavor.  
—Me importa una mierda, ¿tienes el dinero?  
—Aquí lo tengo, ¿tienes las fotografías?  
—Las tengo, dame el dinero y yo te doy las fotos.  
—Muéstrame las fotos y después te doy el dinero.  
—Muéstrame el dinero y después te muestro las fotos.  
—Mejor dame las fotos y al mismo tiempo yo te doy el dinero.  
—Hecho.

Y así, se realizó el intercambio.

Endeavor no tardó en verificar el contenido de la bolsa que se le había sido entregada, así como el usuario misterioso que logró contactar por internet verifico el contenido del maletín recién dado.

—Todo en orden, ¿dónde conseguiste estás fotos del pupilo de All Might de pequeño?  
—No te interesa, ¿para qué quieres las fotografías del nerd de mierda?  
—Tampoco te interesa, y más respeto, es el futuro esposo de mi hijo.  
—Ajá, lo que digas. No fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.  
—Tampoco lo fue para mí, muchacho engreído.


	22. 22

Todoroki vio la caja en sus manos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué hay dentro?  
—No vídeos porno, te lo aseguro.  
—Eso no me da más confianza.  
—Te gustará, sólo velo.

Y la abrió.

—Llamaré a la policía.  
—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? No es nada ilegal.  
—Tener fotografías desde la niñez a la adolescencia de una persona que no es nada tuyo, incluyendo de cundo se encuentra bañando definitivamente no puede ser legal, padre.  
—Bueno, yo no las tomé, sólo las compré en internet.  
—¿Estás diciendo que Midoriya tiene a un maníaco acosandolo y traficando fotografías íntimas de él por internet y tú lo contactaste y no hiciste nada?  
—Ah...¿todo por tu felicidad?  
—Bien, llamaré a Midoriya, Inko-san, la policía, la ONU y un detective privado.


	23. 23

—[En otras noticias, se han descubierto pequeñas cámaras fotográficas dentro de la residencia del héroe Deku. La policía busca a la persona o grupo responsable detrás de esta violación de privacidad y derechos civiles. Las pruebas otorgadas indican que llevan en funcionamiento por años, por lo que el responsable, de ser atrapado, podría pasar varios años tras las rejas. Cabe destacar que este delito fue descubierto por el actual héroe número 1, Endeavor, quien logró conseguir las pruebas para comprobar el acto criminal. "Es lo menos que he podido hacer por quien será la futura pareja de mi hijo", fueron sus palabras sobre el caso. Un héroe, padre y suegro ejemplar en definitiva.]

Al día siguiente, en esas mismas noticias, se reportó la gran explosión en una residencia en la ciudad, la cual se manifestó no mucho después de haber comunicado la noticia anterior.

Testigos afirmaron escuchar antes de la tragedia un "SHINEEEEEEEEE'"...


	24. 24

—¿Dónde esta el pupilo de All Might, Shouto? Hace mucho que no viene por aquí.  
—Fuera del país, en una misión.  
—Oh...¿y lo extrañas?  
—Habló con él todos los días por mensajes.  
—Igual que una pareja de enamorados que no soporta estar lejos el uno del otro.  
—No. Sólo como amigos.  
—Pues si así son siendo amigos ya quiero ver cuando sean pareja.  
—Sólo cállate, viejo.


	25. 25

—¿Sabes, Shouto? Hoy fui a ver la película que vieron el pupilo de All Might y tú.  
—¿Coco?  
—Esa. Y me pareció muy interesante el mensaje final.  
—¿Que la familia es lo más importante? No me digas que ahora te arrepientes de toda tu mala carrera paterna.  
—Tonterías, Shouto, tonterías. El verdadero mensaje es que debes obedecer a tu familia porque siempre tiene la razón. Ahora ve y procrea con el pupilo de All Might, te lo ordeno.  
—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?  
—No te preocupes, aprendí de un arma mortal para niños desobedientes.  
—¿Si? ¿Y cuál es?  
—La chancla.


	26. 26

—El cumpleaños de Shouto es pronto, ¿qué le regalaras, padre?  
—Es un secreto.  
—Sólo no se te ocurra algo como darle a Deku-kun envuelto con un moño.

—...No lo ibas a hacer...¿verdad?...  
—Ah...no...claro que no, no...no...

—Bueno, tal vez...


	27. 27

_Cuando pienso en ti,_  
 _el rojo se apodera de mis mejillas._

 _Es tu recuerdo el que despeja_  
 _las inseguridades de mi corazón._

 _No existe nada más hermoso que el destino me regalara_  
 _que la simple oportunidad de incluirte en mi vida._

 _Coge conmigo esta noche por favor 3_

 _Atte: Pupilo de All Might._

Midoriya rivalizaba en color de piel con un jitomate. Esa no era la tarjeta de cumpleaños que había escrito.

Endeavor no dejaba de reír en la habitación continúa.


	28. 28

—Padre, me he estado preguntando algo desde hace mucho tiempo...  
—¿Qué cosa, Fuyumi?  
—Tú quieres que Deku-kun y Shouto tengan un hijo.  
—Si. Creo que soy bastante claro con eso.  
—Bueno, mi pregunta es la siguiente: sabes que eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Es decir, ambos son hombres. Un embarazo es biológicamente imposible y rompe las leyes de la naturaleza. ¿O acaso esperas que Deku-kun quede embarazado con el poder del espíritu santo?  
—Todo es posible con el poder del amor, Fuyumi. Y sí eso no funciona, también tengo dinero.


	29. 29

—¿Qué escondiste, Fuyumi?  
—N...Nada...  
—Titubeaste, ahora muéstrame.  
—D...De verdad no es...

Endeavor le arrebató el objeto de sus manos, descubriendo que era un revista abierta en una sección específica.

—¿"Opinión de las heroínas del héroe Deku"?

Endeavor _casi_ decidió no darle importancia y regresar la revista a Fuyumi, _casi_. Lástima que sus ojos captaron las palabras "lindo", "adorable" y "buen partido" en una opinión específica.

—No lo sé, Fuyumi. De repente se me antojaron unas ancas de rana, ¿tú que dices?


	30. 30

—Shouto.  
—Ahora qué quieres.  
—He estado pensando muy seriamente en algo...  
—En All Might, me imagino.  
—También, pero no.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Tú sabes. Yo quiero un nieto de alguien con el pupilo de All Might, pero tú no eres mi único hijo...  
—Soy el único con el quirk de fuego y hielo.  
—Si, pero...  
—El único, dije.  
—...


	31. 31

—Oye, Shouto, el pupilo de All Might...  
—Pupilo de All Might esto, pupilo de All Might aquello, ¿sí quiera sabes el nombre de con quién quieres se case tu hijo?  
—No me importa si te casas con él, me basta con que lo embaraces. Y por supuesto que lo sé— respondió Endeavor, ofendido.  
—¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es?  
—Duke.  
—¡Deku!  
—Deku uke, dah.


	32. 32

—Sirveme otro trago— pidió.  
—Ya ha bebido demasiado, Endeavor-sama. ¿No prefiere que le llame un taxi?  
—Sirveme otro trago o te quemo la cantina— amenazó.

El bartender, asustado, obedeció.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le pasa a Shouto? ¿Por qué no se enamora del pupilo de All Might?—siso Endeavor— ¡Es el chico perfecto para él!  
—Efectivamenete, son la pareja perfecta. Yo también me pregunto por qué no están juntos— lo interrumpió una voz a su costado.  
—Por tercos. Sólo no cogen porque yo quiero que ambos cojan. Esos idiotas. Tantos años y ningún progreso. Sería más sencillo conseguirle pareja a Fuyumi.  
—Aún hoy me sorprende su aprobación a las relaciones homosexuales, Endeavor-san.  
—Me importan una mierda las relaciones homosexuales, yo sólo quiero que su hijo sea la combinación perfecta de ellos.  
—...Si sabe usted que los hombres por biología no pueden procrear hijos entre sí, ¿verdad, Endeavor-san?...  
—Por supuesto que lo sé.  
—¿Cómo espera que tengan un hijo, entonces?  
—Bueno, primero me encargaré de emparejarlos y después encontraré la forma de romper las leyes de la biología.  
—Usted es extraño.  
—Tú tienes un cabello raro y no te dije nada.  
—¿Sabe? La verdad es que su propuesta es bastante interesante... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué le parece sí usted se ocupa de emparejarlos y me cede la tarea de buscar una forma en que tengan hijos? ¡Vamos, no sea malo, déjeme hacerlo! ¿Se lo imagina? ¡Me haría famosa!  
—Ni siquiera sé quién eres, niña.  
—¡Oh! Es cierto, que maleducado de mi parte. Me presento, soy Hatsume Mei, y será para mí un placer el asociarme con usted.


	33. 33

Al entrar a la estancia, y descubrir a Fuyumi y Midoriya solos y sonrojados, Endeavor se pregunto cuánto años de cárcel le darían por incinerar a su propia hija.


	34. 34

Los espectadores se veían sorprendidos y nerviosos.

Endeavor miro a All Might aterrorizado.

All Might le regreso la mirada avergonzado.

Midoriya había adquirido un sonrojo.

Y Todoroki se había, figurativamente, congelado del shock (aunque tal vez era una medida involuntaria de protección contra el futuro trauma).

—Responsabilizate, Toshinori— ordenó Gran Torino al tiempo que impulsaba a su pupilo con una patada en dirección a Endeavor.

Un grito horrorizado se escucho, todo lo que el resto de los presentes sabían es que el salón se consumía en llamas.

Pero, bueno, el muérdago no siempre atinaba a la pareja correcta.


	35. 35

—Vaya, ¿quién es este lindo brócoli?

Midoriya se encontraba un poco descorcentado. ¿Quién era ese chico de cabellos alborotados color carmesí y unos familiares ojos azules que lo recibìa en la mansión Todoroki?

—Amm... Midoriya Izuku, ¿y usted es...?  
—¡Vaya! ¡Tú eres Izuku-kun! ¡Pero si eres tan lindo! ¿De verdad no le interesas a Shouto? Bueno, mejor para mi. Oye, ¿no te interesa casarte conmigo? ¡Soy mucho más guapo! Y abiertamente bisexual. ¡Seremos muy felices jun...!

Y tal como llego, se fue... Y en un remolino de llamas azules...

—¿Quién se cree este imbecil? Robárle el esposo a su hermano. Que perra, que perra.  
—...¿Eh? ¿Hermano? ¿Era el hermano de Todoroki-kun, Endeavor-san?  
—El tercero. Si. ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?  
—¿Qué más debería?  
—Que no eres el esposo de Shouto, ni su prometido, o novio, ni nada. Ya no te tortures y di que te quieres acostar con él. Yo te lo emborracho.  
—Endeavor-san, usted definitivamente no es muy bueno siendo cupido...


	36. 36

Era un día casual. La familia Todoroki había salido de compras. Se habían encontrado con Midoriya de casualidad.

Entonces comenzó a llover.

No había problemas, ya que el clima había sido previsto y todos llevaban sus paraguas.

Fue entonces que a Endeavor se le ocurrió _otra_ brillante idea.

—Hey, Shouto— llamó Endeavor, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos detrás suyo.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Deberían de compartir paraguas. No vaya a mojarse el pupilo de All Might.  
—Como la vista te falla, te informo que cada quien tiene su propio paraguas.

Y entonces, el paraguas de Midoriya se comenzó a incendiar...

—Yo no veo ningún paraguas.  
—...


	37. 37

—I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party!...

Todoroki se detuvo al notar la presencia de su padre observándolo desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la estancia. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna...

—Lo estaba cantando una pequeña hoy, ¿si?— se justificó— Y el ritmo es pegajoso...

Endeavor todavía permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, reflexionando.

—Y dices que no eres gay...


	38. 38

—¡Padre, por favor, reconsideralo!  
—¡Endeavor-san, le ruego que no cometa una locura!  
—Por mí no hay problema. Sí quieres matate, viejo.  
—¡Shouto!  
—¡Todoroki-kun!  
—¿Qué? Sí se quiere suicidar porque no logra que seamos pareja es su problema, Midoriya.  
—¡Ni que te quisiera tanto, cabrón! ¡Antes quédate solterón como Fuyumi! ¡Ahora pásame una escalera que no sé ni cómo llegue aquí!


	39. 39

—Sabes, Fuyumi, lo del otro día me hizo reflexionar...  
—¿Otro día? ¿Cuando casi te ahogas en el pozo y Shouto te hizo una escalera de hielo para después derretirla y que cayeras aún más profundo al agua?  
—Ese día.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Me cuestione sí sólo me dedicaré a hacer que Shouto y el pupilo de All Might estén juntos hasta el día en que me muera...  
—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? ¿Los dejarás en paz y tratarás de rehacer y componer tu propia vida?  
—No hables sí sólo dirás tonterías, Fuyumi, creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado. Y no. Decidí que debo de dividir mi tiempo en buscarte pareja a ti también. Tan grande y tan solterona. Eres una desgracia para la familia, Fuyumi.  
—...


	40. 40

—¿Te lo imaginas, Shouto? El sol, las olas, el pupilo de All Might en traje de baño, y tú disfrutando de la vista, y no necesariamente hablo del paisaje natural, eh.  
—No voy a llevar a Midoriya a la playa.  
—Tendré que llevarlos yo entonces, pinche codo.


	41. 41

Fue por casualidad que Endeavor conoció a Kaminari Denki y Minoru Mineta.

Debía de alejar a su hijo de esos imbéciles a cualquier costo...

—Shouto.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Te prohíbo qué te juntes con ese par de idiotas. No vaya a ser que te peguen la heterosexualidad.


	42. 42

No entendía cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota y crédulo como para creer en esas cosas.

La poción de amor que compró no tuvo ningún efecto.

Hoy se moría una anciana.


	43. 43

Midoriya estaba confundido, hace un segundo estaba disfrutando de su día libre paseando por las calles de la ciudad, y ahora se encontraba en la oficina de algún edificio. ¿Cómo habîa llegado ahí?

No, más importante aún, ¿quiên era el joven de cuclillas frente a él, de cabellos albinos peinados hacia arriba y ojos grises, que no dejaba de observarlo?

—No me gustas.— declaró sin descaro alguno— Eres corriente, tu cabello es un desastre, eres despistado y te dejas capturar con demasiada facilidad. ¿Qué ven en ti?  
—Pues...  
—Vaya, incluso hablas con extraños. A tu mamá no le gustará saberlo.  
—¡Pero...!  
—Y resongon, para el colmo. ¿No te educaron para permitir que alguien termine de hablar antes de interrumpirlo?  
—Perdón...  
—Así que eres de los que piensa que con una disculpa se arregla todo. Que patetico.  
—Bueno, al menos yo no soy tan patetico como para secuestrar personas sólo para juzgarlas.

Midoriya reflexionó después de hablar. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era su captor, menos sus habilidades. Lo peor que podía hacer era enojarlo, lo que tal vez ya había hecho. O eso pensó hasta que lo vió sonreir tras su comentario.

—Tienes agallas. Eso me gusta. Tal vez Tsuyobi no se equivocó contigo y eres digno de nuestro hermanito. Aunque eso no te quita lo corriente.  
—¿Tsuyobi?  
—Tsuyobi Todoroki. Lo conociste hace un tiempo en la mansión Todoroki. Yo soy Tsuyoko Todoroki. Un gusto, Midoriya Izuku. Ahora vete. No tengo suficiente tiempo libre como para querer gastarlo contigo. Ya suficiente tiempo me has hecho perder. Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabes?  
—...

 **Tsuyobi-Fuego fuerte**  
 **Tsuyoko-Fuerte hielo**


	44. 44

¡Una cena romántica!

¡Era la mejor idea de Endeavor hasta el momento!

Ahora...¿Cómo rayos habían terminado su hijo y el pupilo de All Might en el hospital por intoxicación alimenticia?

Sí para ser su pimera vez cocinando no había salido nada mal...


	45. 45

—Habla Endeavor, ¿qué quiere?  
—[¡Endeavor-san! ¡Soy Midoriya Izuku! ¡Todoroki esta en la cárcel!]  
—¿El pupilo de All Might? ¡¿Shouto esta dónde?!  
—[¡En la cárcel!]  
—Qué mierda... Explícame qué demonios pasó.  
—[Hoy fue nuestra fiesta de reencuentro de compañeros de la UA. Todoroki bebió demasiado y terminó peleando con Kacchan. Llamaron a la policía y se los llevaron.]  
—¿Shouto se emborrachó a tal grado?  
—[¡Si! ¡Debemos sacarlo, Endeavor-san! ¡Ahí hay muchos criminales que lo odian!]  
—Oye, ¿y no te hizo nada a ti por la embriaguez?  
—[...¿Qué?...]  
—Tú sabes. Besarte. Violarte. Algo para que se sienta comprometido de estar contigo.  
—[¡No es momento para eso, Endeavor-san!]  
—¿Lo hizo?  
—[¡No!]  
—Que se pudra en su celda, entonces.

Y colgó.


	46. 46

—¿Tú y Shouto se enojaron?—preguntó Endeavor a Midoriya al finalizar la misión en conjunto que tenían.  
—¿Eh? Pues... Tuvimos una discusión... ¿Cómo se dio cuenta, Endeavor-san?  
—Desde hace unas semana que no me manda al diablo y no hace más que mirar su celular, queriendo marcar o algo. Y tú no te has pasado a visitarlo. Mirá, sólo porque eres mi yerno...  
—No soy su yerno, Endeavor-san...  
—Te voy a dar un tip que siempre hace que Shouto te de la razón y haga lo que quieras.  
—Me ignoro...  
—Sólo dile "¿o quieres que te heche agua hirviendo?". Y vas a ver cómo te hace caso.  
—Con razón está todo traumado...


	47. 47

—Nos vamos a casar— informó Shouto.  
—...¿Qué?...  
—Nos vamos a casar— repitió.  
—Tú y el pupilo de All Might se van casar...  
—Si.  
—Casarse...  
—Casarnos.  
—Son una pareja y se van a casar...  
—Exacto.  
—Casarse porque son una pareja...  
—Si.  
—Oh, y... ¿desde cuándo?...  
—Tres años.  
—Desde hace tres años que son una pareja y por eso se van a casar...  
—Así es.  
—Desde hace tres años...pareja...tú y el pupilo de...casarse...

Endeavor colapso, incapaz de resistir la sobrecarga de información.

Todoroki sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó al número de Midoriya.

—¿Izuku? Creo que el viejo se murió de la impresión.


	48. 48

—¡Me siento muy avergonzado con usted, Endeavor-san!— se disculpó Midoriya una vez Endeavor recuperó el conocimiento— Yo quería decirle, pero Todoroki-kun insistió en que no, y yo no quería que él se enojara conmigo, y...

Endeavor no podía entender nada de lo que decía, las palabras salían demasiado rápido de la boca de Midoriya como para darles un sentido coherente.

—Cállate de una vez— ordenó.  
—Le vuelves a hablar así y te parto la cara— amenazó Todoroki.  
—¿Ahora sí te comportas como el novio que eres, Shouto?  
—Por favor, no peleen...— pidió Midoriya— Sé que está molesto, furioso, Endeavor-san, y no es para menos. Es decir...  
—¿Enojado? ¿Furioso?

Endeavor comenzó a reír.

—Quizá por fin se volvió loco.  
—¡Ya era hora que me hicieran abuelo!  
—Si. Se volvió loco.  
—Endeavor-san, los hombres no podemos procrear entre nosotros...  
—¡Tonterías! ¡Patrañas! ¡Hatsume Mei esta nada de cambiar eso!  
—Tenia que ser la loca.  
—¡Shouto-kun!  
—¡Serás una gran madre, pupilo de All Might!  
—Espera, ¿qué te hace pensar que Izuku es la madre?  
—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué? A él le das duro contra el muro.

Midoriya se sonrojo, Todoroki arqueo su ceja, Endeavor se congelo –figurativamente–.

Debía de ser una mentira.

Debía. Ser. Una. Mentira.

Todoroki sonrió al percatarse del gran golpe que recibiría el orgullo de su padre.

—Pero si soy yo quien en cuatro gime el nombre de Izuku por las noches, padre.


	49. 49

Endeavor se despertó gracias a un sonido en particular: era una llamada telefónica.

Aún intentando recordar cómo y porqué había llegado hasta su habitación, respondió la llamada.

—Habla Endeavor, ¿quién es y qué quiere?  
—[¡Endeavor-san! ¡Soy Hatsume Mei!]  
—La rara.  
—[Inventora]— corrigió—[Llamaba para decirle que lo conseguí: he roto las leyes de la naturaleza. Sólo resta que usted cumpla su parte del trato y me traiga a la futura "madre"]  
—Claro. Yo lo hago.

Y colgó.

La madre...

Madre...

—Ah...Deshonrada tu vaca, Shouto...

Endeavor salió de su habitación en busca de la pareja. Estaba seguro que aún debían de estar dentro de la residencia.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos, las voces lo guiaron a la cocina. No obstante, se abstuvo de entrar al escuchar el comentario de su hijo.

—No te preocupes, Izuku. Es imposible que un hombre se embarace. No hay necesidad de preocuparnos.

La misma sensación de triunfo que Endeavor experimento al saber de la relación de su hijo (y desapareció al enterarse que era el _pasivo_ de dicha relación...) regresó con el doble de intensidad al percatarse de la equivocación en la que su hijo se encontraba.

—¡En eso te equivocas, Shouto!— intervino. Sorprendiendo a ambos por su repentina aparición— ¡La rara ya me aseguro que un hijo de ambos puede nacer! ¡Y será el ser más poderoso gracias a sus quirks!

Midoriya y Todoroki se miraron entre sí, el primero más nervioso que el segundo. En ese momento, Endeavor, cuya felicidad desbordaba por todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

—Sobre eso, Endeavor-san...— comenzó a hablar Midoriya— Usted verá, yo...  
—Izuku es un sin-quirk.— reveló Todoroki— Nació sin un quirk, el quirk que tiene se lo dio All Might, y sí tenemos un hijo puede que nazca sin quirk también.

Endeavor colapso por tercera vez en el día.

—Voy a llamar a la funeraria.


	50. 50

La boda había transcurrido sin incidentes, los invitados se encontraban felices por la pareja, y qué decir de los novios, la sonrisa de su rostro parecía ser permanente.

Tanto que Endeavor lo encontraba repugnante.

Pese a ser lo que había querido que pasará desde hace años, no estaba feliz en absoluto.

Sí bien Hatsume Mei también había cumplido su parte y pronto llegaría al mundo el primer hijo biológico entre dos hombres, definitivamente nada era como él esperaba.

No podía creer que el pupilo de All Might fuera un _sin-quirk_ , de haberlo sabido antes nunca se habría metido en ese embrollo. Lo único que impedía que destruyera la ciudad entera de la rabia era la posibilidad que en un futuro su nieto podría heredar el famoso quirk trasladable. Y más le valía a todos que así fuera.

Otro asunto era que aún no podía creer que su hijo sería la _madre_.

¿Qué mal había hecho para que todos sus planes terminaran de esa forma?

Endeavor estaba a punto de empinarse otra botella de sake hasta que una voz le llamo.

—Endeavor-san, es un placer conocerlo.

Endeavor desvió su atención hacia la persona que le había llamado. Era un hombre adulto, de cabellos oscuros, pero azulados. Su rostro le parecía familiar, aunque estaba seguro que nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, lo más destacable era que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

—Iida Tensei, es un gusto.— saludó— Soy el hermano mayor de Tenya.  
—Mmm...el chico agradable...

Pero no era sólo eso...

—Tú. ¿Te he visto en algún otro lugar?  
—¿A mí? No lo creo...  
—Que extraño. Me pareces familiar por otra cosa...  
—Mmm... Bueno, quizá de alguna noticia vieja. Yo solía ser el héroe profesional _Ingenium_ hasta hace algunos años.

Y entonces Endeavor lo recordó.

—El asesino de héroes.  
—Exacto. Él me dejo así.  
—Es una lástima. Tu quirk era bueno. Debió ser difícil para ti.  
—Lo fue. Pero no soy aficionado a recordar cosas tristes. Prefiero los momentos felices, como este. Es una boda fantástica. Debe de estar muy feliz, Endeavor-san.  
—No tienes idea...— comentó, sarcástico. No quería hablar de eso— Pero si. Planearon bien su boda esos dos. La mía sólo fueron papeles. ¿Y la tuya?  
—Oh... Me avergüenza un poco el decírselo, Endeavor-san, pero no estoy casado, pese a mi edad.  
—Mmm... Bueno, sí te sirve de confort, mi hija mayor también esta soltera.

Y algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Endeavor.

Fuyumi, soltera; Ingenium, soltero; sus quirks, estupendos...

—¿Sabes? Mi hija seguro es tu tipo. Te la voy a presentar.

 _Hola de nuevo, Papi Cupido._

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado esta obra! Dese hace meses esta publicada en Wattpad, pero me decidí a publicarla aquí también :3_**

 ** _¡Comentarios sobre qué tal les pareció siempre son bienvenidos! :D_**


End file.
